Sadistic Love
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: While on a mission to eliminate the demons in the shrine of Feita, Aisha teams up with Elsword for a short while to catch up with Eve and Chung. However, when they got there, Eve provoked Elsword unintentionally, leaving Aisha to eliminate the demons, not that she minds. By the time the others caught up, Aisha had dragged Elsword away, asking him certain questions, surprising him.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but... I shall dream...

Welcome to this one shot~ :D This one shot is written for my 550th reviewer **BIAxDiA**! :D Since I have all the time for myself, I decided to reduce the number of one shots I need to type out before writing out half of the next chapter of Eternal Soulmates. :3

Today's pairings are... Mainly Elsword x Aisha with some hints of Chung x Eve~ :D

Here are the classes of our characters~

**Eve: **_Code Nemesis__**(?)**_

**Chung: **_Deadly Chaser__**(18)**_

**Elsword: **_Infinity Sword__**(18)**_

**Aisha: **_Void Princess__**(20)**_

**Rena: **_Wind Sneaker__**(?)**_

**Raven: **_Reckless Fist__**(29)**_

**Ara: **_Yama Raja__**(22)**_

Unlike usual, I'm going for a dark theme because of mostly the dark classes as our characters, so... Yeah. Then again, it's not that dark.. To me and probably most. XD Well, enough of my rambling, enjoy~! :3

* * *

**~Sadistic Love~**

* * *

Piercing Conwell into Lento's neck, Elsword reached his pale hand out, gouging out the charcoal colored eyes. The blood splattered on his face as he maniacally laughed. Behind him was a quivering Allegro who looked at him with fearful eyes. Elsword smiled, pulling out Conwell before raising it high into the air. As he swung down the blade, a certain purple head's voice distracted him.

"Aging."

Pieces of metal and rocks formed together with particles, forming a chained dark ball. Slamming her axe-like staff into the ball, throwing the ball towards Elsword and Allegro. Elsword narrowed his crimson eyes, doing a quick somersault in the air, evading the attack while Allegro struggled to crawl away, however he failed. The dark ball crushed him as his vivid red blood slowly seeped out from below. Snapping her fingers softly, the dark ball exploded, releasing the heliotrope colored energy, sending Allegro's lifeless body into the air.

Watching Elsword with sharp violet irises, she threw her axe-like staff towards her prey, however a certain red head threw his Conwell at the staff. Both weapons clashed, sending each other back to their respective owner as the lifeless body of Allegro landed on the cold, hard ground. Elsword glared at the purple head with cold eyes.

"That's my prey. Don't get in my way."

"Same goes for you, jackass."

Glaring at each other with eyes that demand for blood shed, the Void Princess and Infinity Sword clashed. A silent sigh escaped a Deadly Chaser as he quickly whipped out his Silver Shooters, pressing the trigger, firing off a powerful blast towards Elsword's Conwell, deflecting his attack effectively. At the same time, two deadly obsidian blades stopped both sides from attacking.

"Chung. Eve. This is our battle, don't interrupt us. It's rude."

"That's right. I need to teach this brat that he shouldn't mess with my prey."

"We have no intention to stop you guys. We're merely trying to remind you that you're not allowed to fight while on a mission. You guys can flirt with each other after burning down all of Feita."

A crimson pair of eyes and violet pair of eyes flashed, swinging their respective weapons towards the Mistress of Destruction who disappeared. Their eyes narrowed as the weight on their weapon grew heavier. Looking up, they found themselves staring at emotionless aureolin eyes with open wave silvery hair flowing against the wind as she stands on their weapon.

"Chung, are the others here?"

"Fortunately, they're not. So, the lovebirds over there, do you want to continue your little make out session or catch more prey with us in the shrine?"

"It's futile asking them."

"You're right. Well then, Eve and I are going now. Have fun."

Hopping off the platform, Chung landed on his feet gracefully as his hood was removed, revealing his unruly cream colored hair with mocha dyed at the edges on both sides of his head. Pressing down on her heels, Eve elegantly leaped into the air as Chung easily caught her in his arms, smirking lightly.

As he set her down onto the ground, they quickly left for their destination, leaving behind the irritated Elsword and Aisha. Aisha inhaled slowly before exhaling, giving out a bright smile towards Elsword who immediately backed away from her.

"What do you want? You're creepy."

"Nothing~ All I want is for us to get along. We'll team up and share the number of our prey. We won't get in the way of the other. Unless, you want Eve and Chung to get all of them."

Elsword gave Aisha a blank stare as she reached out a pale hand. He gazed at her hand with eyes that were filled with suspicion. He reached out for it, shaking it. He couldn't help, but let the blood rush to his cheeks. Aisha threw her axe-like staff into the air, creating lilac particles that surrounded them with a blue light appearing below them.

Immediately, they were soon teleported to Chung and Eve's location where they had their little moments going on. Forcing his Silver Shooters into the mouth of a Glitter Spearman, pressing the trigger, firing a powerful blast. The blood was splattered across his face as he tore the spear away from the demon, impaling it with the spear, lifting him up into the air. Behind him were series of arrows that were aimed for him. He quickly threw the motionless demon at the Archers before throwing a spear at one of them.

A bright light in sphere forms floated towards him with faint electricity cracking. Chung narrowed his eyes, bringing his Destroyer up into the air and slammed it into the ground. In a quick movement, he fired a pulsating cannonball, pushing the scarred demons back. He grinned as he used his Destroyer as a boost to get closer to half dead demons, his hand grabbing one of the demons' head.

"Bye bye."

At those words, Chung ruthlessly tore the head off the body with his bare hands. His cyan colored scarf was soon covered in the dark crimson substance called blood. He _innocently _let the head go, letting it roll aimlessly on the ground before crushing it with his Destroyer and shooting his Silver Shooters at his pitiful opponents.

On the opposite side of where Chung is, Eve easily impaled her enemies from behind with sharp, deadly blades. One of the Glitter Spearmen dared to dash up to her with its weapon in hand. Eve turned around slowly, watching the Spearman's movements carefully before reaching her hand out, grabbed the sharp blade of the spear.

"I made a miscalculation. However, it's better than nothing."

Tearing the spear away from the Spearman before breaking it into half. With a flick of her delicate wrist, a blade appeared from the ground, piercing the Spearmen, letting the blood dance around them. Eve gave them a blank gaze as the blood rolled down the obsidian blades. A loud sound was resounded, bouncing off the walls as they called for reinforcements. Eve sighed at their foolishness as they surrounded her with a sheer number of enemies.

"Queen's Throne."

Electricity crackled with rings of texts appeared surrounding her as particles and scraps of iron were formed, forming wings of deadly blades and let out a powerful shockwave, pushing the demons back easily. Her drones, Moby and Remy were soon into their spear form, increasing their power and range. Her aureolin eyes flashed wildly before she dashed towards an unlucky demon, slamming her palm into Moby who pierced through the demon's chest, breaking through the metallic shield. Her hand reached out to the demon's head, crushing it in her death grip before throwing it away.

"Trash shouldn't stand in my way. Disappear."

Flicking her wrist, a obsidian blade appeared, flying towards an Archer, however it was deflected by a Void ball and the Archer was impaled by a red, glowing blade. Sighing softly, she immediately knew who attacked the demons.

"Since you lovebirds are finally here, you can take care of them. I'm going to the other side."

Elsword smirked lightly before pulling his blade out, drenched in dark crimson blood, dripping down. He grabbed Eve's shoulders, pointing a blade at her. Aisha sighed before turning on her heels, facing the demons as a sphere of energy appeared in her hand. She smiled sweetly, throwing her hand down into the cracked ground, unleashing the poisonous gas around her, eliminating the remaining demons.

"Dark Cloud."

Eve silently slipped on a metallic mask with a pair of protective cycling glasses. Taking both of her hands, she tore Elsword's blade away and took his free hand, flipping him on his back. He flinched lightly as she harshly stomped her foot down on his chest, glaring at him with cold eyes.

"Don't mess with me."

"Eve! Take your foot off Elsword! Friends shouldn't fight amongst each other!"

"Rena, take off that sweet mask of yours. No one's going to be fooled by that fake sweetness. Unless, of course, they're idiots."

"Ara!"

"I'm merely stating the truth. If you don't like it, you can try to get rid of me like you did earlier with your '_friends_'. Of course, if you can touch me. Don't you agree, Raven?"

Eve reluctantly took her foot off Elsword's chest as Ara bared her fangs at Rena. Rena gave her a sweet smile with dark shadows forming below her eyes. Raven ignored Ara, yawning silently at their meaningless antics. Arriving at the scene, Chung sighed, walking towards Eve, laying his chin on her head of soft, silvery locks with his arms wrapped around her. Elsword sat there with his ears blocking out all the noise around him. Aisha blankly stared at the two girls before turning to Elsword.

She shrugged her shoulders lightly, walking away as she dragged Elsword and his blade away. Eve whispered quietly in Chung's ears, pointing to a certain area. He smirked, letting Eve lead the way. Raven laid back on a broken piece of the shrine, his arms folding in front of his chest. His sharp amber eyes slowly closed, falling into sleep.

Pushing down on her heels, her leg flew up, kicking Ara who merely blocked it with her arm. For a moment, her nails grew slightly longer while her fangs was more exposed to Rena. She pushed Rena away before thrusting her iron spear forward, aiming for vital points.

"I guess, no one's going to be stopping our fight this time."

"Yeah."

Strapping her bow onto her right arm, Rena pushed back before spinning horizontally at an insane speed towards Ara, drilling her feet into Ara's iron spear. Ara merely smirked, slashing up as she dropped her hand down, descending materialized spears of darkness, trapping Rena. Ara dashed forward, holding her spear up while Rena positioned her bow, firing fast-moving arrows, letting them clash.

Aisha forced Elsword to sit down on the rubble as she stared deep into his eyes. Her hands caressed his cheeks before her fingers began touching his cold, freezing lips. Elsword stared blankly at her before she pressed her lips on his cold lips. His eyes widened a good few centimeters as the blood began rushing to his cheeks. His hands grabbed onto the purplette's shoulders, trying to push her away. He glared at her lightly, burying his nails into her, but her lips still remain. By the time Aisha released her hold on the red head, Elsword was already a tomato.

"Naive Elsword."

"W-What do you know?!"

"Nothing. Elsword, tell me. What do you think love is?"

"... A bunch of useless feelings for someone or something. What do you think?"

"Based on the books of love, love seems to be painful. Losing your beloved, forgetting that person, worried for that person's safety constantly, afraid of being unable to protect that person, and having to deal with troublesome emotions. Yet, they still showed happiness and excitement."

"Sounds like love is for masochists and sadists. Receiving pain and giving pain. What a joke."

"For masochists and sadists, huh? If we love to put others in harm and give them pain, that makes us sadists. So, in the future, we will give pain to our partners."

"Aisha, you're creeping me out now. Stealing my first kiss and asking my opinion on love. Could it be that you're in love with me?"

Elsword let the corners of his mouth curl up to a smirk as he stared at the purplette whose eyes were hidden behind her violet locks. The silence continued on for a few minutes until Elsword decide to open his mouth to say something, however Aisha beat him to it.

"So what if I am?"

"H-Haha. Stop joking around. There's no way you would love me. Even if you do, I won't return such feelings, so give up."

"Oh? Sorry, but I _genuinely _love you. I'm a stubborn type of girl. Whatever I want, I'll use any means to get it. That includes you, Elsword. You don't want to be in a relationship with me? Then let's test out a relationship with those _useless _feelings called love. Once the trial is finished, you can tell me your true feelings."

"In other words, you want a different kind of relationship between us."

"Yeah, a sadistic one. A sadistic love."

Aisha smirked as her hands trailed down from Elsword's cold lips to the edge of his sleeveless turtleneck shirt. She tore the turtleneck to the middle of his chest before her hands wrapped themselves around his neck. Digging her nails in slightly, a thin trail of blood flow down his chest. Elsword showed a small amount of surprise at Aisha's sudden actions before smirking, leaning forward. He breathed against her neck, biting her neck as "_soft_"as he can.

"A sadistic love..? Sure. It'll be entertaining."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And... Cut? XD Alright, I know it sort of sucked. :x Since.. I rushed it a bit. The ending.. Eh, there's a super small chance I'll make it a multi-chaptered story after Assassin's Love, but I doubt it.

My interpretation of "_Sadistic Love_" is like that. XD Inflicting both physical and mental pain, but since this is a one shot, it's just going to be physical. XP Sorry, but there's not that much Raven, Rena, or Ara.. :x Oh yes, Aisha's "_genuine_" love for Elsword... If this is a multi-chaptered story, then... *coughs* They're just words. Aisha's knowledge on loving someone is on the same level as Elsword's..

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
